Een onverwachte verrassing
by melisse
Summary: Weerwolven waren niet toegelaten op Zweinstein, dacht ze. Een onverwacht bezoek maakt echter duidelijk dat haar zoon, Remus Lupos, misschien toch nog een kans heeft.


'… en Maud heeft haar brief voor Zweinstein gehad en volgend jaar is Lester aan de beurt…'

Ze draaide haar hoofd weg en onderdrukte met moeite een snik. Haar zoon, haar arme zoon zou waarschijnlijk nooit zijn brief krijgen. Voor de buitenwereld was hij uitschot, want is een weerwolf niet enkel een afschuwelijk beest? Maar voor haar, Adelle Lichtweg, trouwe echtgenote van Rodric Lupos, was hij zoveel meer. Als een kostbaar juweel en een lichtbaken doorheen de duisternis, want telkens als zij het niet meer zag zitten en de zorgen over de hopeloze toekomst die hij tegemoet ging haar teveel werden, moest ze maar even een blik werpen op de vertederende glimlach van haar zoon die - hoewel al zo jong maandelijks enorm pijnlijke transformaties moest ondergaan - toch steeds een zeker optimisme aan de dag lag.

In de achtergrond kon ze de vrouw en haar vriendinnen verder horen roddelen over hun mannen en hun kinderen en hoe gelukkig hun leven wel niet was. Geïrriteerd stopte ze haar hazelnootbruine haar achter haar oren en bestelde nog een koffie. Het zou nog wel even duren eer Rodric en Remus terug waren; Rolph, peetvader van Remus, had hen uitgenodigd om mee te gaan naar een Zwerkbalwedstrijd. Zelf konden ze zo'n tickets nauwelijks nog betalen, omdat zoveel kosten opgingen aan haar zoon. Maar dat was hij hun beiden waard. Al moesten ze op droog brood en water leven, toch wilden ze ervoor zorgen dat hun zoon zo weinig mogelijk last ondervond van zijn probleem. Ze gingen massaal dokters af - het enig probleem zijnde dat degene die zich daadwerkelijk met het weerwolvenprobleem bezighielden nauwelijks te vertrouwen waren en meer het etiket 'kwakzalvers' verdienden - en kochten zoveel mogelijk boeken aan om een mogelijke genezing te vinden of op z'n minst een manier te vinden om de pijn te minimaliseren. Daarom was ze zo blij dat, hoewel de vrienden- en kennissenkring hen de rug had toegekeerd, hun familie hen steeds was blijven steunen en Remus zoveel mogelijk een onbezorgde jeugd probeerde te bezorgen. Al vreesde ze wel dat dit in de toekomst sterk zou afnemen; noch Rodrics noch haar familie waren erg rijk en zouden binnen enkele jaren hun eigen kinderen naar school sturen en ze wist van haar eigen kindertijd hoeveel geld daarin slorpte.

Verderop de straat zag ze een bontgeklede vrouw met haar zoontje voorbijkomen. De jongen had ravenzwart haar dat alle kanten uitstak en was uitbundig aan het wijzen naar een etalage waar het nieuwst model van bezemsteel werd aangeprijsd. Zelf probeerde ze ook een kleine som geld bijeen te sparen om haar zoontje er eentje te kopen. Maar zelfs de goedkoopste tweedehandse bezem was een enorme aanslag op hun budget.

Ondertussen stonden de vrouw en haar vriendinnen die de ganse tijd bezig waren geweest over hun gezinnen op en slenterden weg, vele tassen met winkelwaar in hun handen dragend. De andere vrouw kwam ondertussen de bezemwinkel terug uit met haar zoontje die het nieuwste model met een stralende glimlach stevig vasthield. Even wilde ze het luidkeels uitschreeuwen 'Waarom was dit haar zoon overkomen en niet die van iemand anders' maar onmiddellijk schaamde ze zich daarvoor. Ze wenste het niemand toe, iedere maand hun zoon of dochter zien veranderen in een bloeddorstig beest terwijl je zelf hopeloos toekijkt, maar af en toe wat sympathie voor hun situatie zou zeer welkom zijn. Zij hadden zelf ook niet gevraagd om dit vreselijke lot.

In de verre verte zag ze haar zoontje aankomen. Hij liep met een glimlach naar haar toe, zijn vader en nonkel een tred trager achter hem aankomend. Adelle schudde haar sombere gedachten weg en toverde een glimlach op haar gezicht. Ze wilde zijn dag niet verpesten, niet nu hij zo vrolijk was. Ton hij al wat dichterbij was, kon ze zien dat hij een ijsje vasthad waar hij af en toe fervent aan likte. Ze glimlachte; chocolade, zijn favoriet.

'Hey Remus, mijn schattebout, hoe was de wedstrijd?', vroeg ze en ze wreef en haar ene hand doorheen zijn haar, terwijl ze met haar andere hand haar echtgenoot en schoonbroer - die nog enige afstand verwijderd waren - toewuifde.

'Maar, maar… meent u dat echt?' Ze staarde met open mond naar de in paars geklede man tegenover haar.

'Mevrouw, ik ga niet ontkennen dat het toelaten van uw zoon op Zweinstein een zeker gevaar inlevert voor de andere leerlingen, maar ik ben verzekerd dat als we de nodige voorzorgsmaatregelen treffen er geen enkele reden zou zijn waarom uw zoon niet naar onze school zou kunnen komen.'

'Maar,' ze was nog steeds niet over de schok heen van wat deze man haar zonet had verteld,' maar volgens het vorige schoolhoofd zou het onmogelijk zijn dat een weerwolf op Zweinstein of op enig andere school zou worden toegelaten.'

'Mevrouw, ik ben het vorige schoolhoofd niet,' antwoordde hij terug met twinkelende ogen.

Adelle staarde even in de verte. Ze kon het nog steeds niet geloven dat deze man die tegenover haar zat, Albus Perkamentus, het nieuwe schoolhoofd, haar zoon wilde toelaten op zijn school. Ze was blij, extatisch zelf, maar het ongeloof bleef toch slingeren binnenin haar.

Ze hoorde Perkamentus zijn keel schrapen en richtte haar aandacht weer op hem.

'Mevrouw Lichtweg, excuseer, zou ik misschien even uw zoon mogen zien als dat mogelijk zou zijn.'

'Tuurlijk, ik zal hem even binnenroepen. Hij is buiten een vogelhuisje in elkaar aan het knutselen. Wilt u ondertussen nog wat thee?'

'Graag.'

Adelle schonk haar gast een nieuw kopje thee in en liep vervolgens via de achterdeur naar buiten in de richting van het tuinhuisje waarin zich tevens de kooi bevond waarin Remus zijn maandelijkse transformaties onderging. Daar, tussen het tuinhuisje en de lavendelstruiken, zag ze haar zoontje vlijtig werken aan zijn knutselwerk. Hij was er bedreven in; zijn vaderen nonkel maakten er immers elk jaar verscheidene en al vanaf kleinsaf aan had hij hun daarin meegeholpen.

'Remus, kom je even naar binnen, lieve schat?'

'Maar mama, mijn vogelhuisje is nog niet helemaal af,' sputterde Remus tegen.

'Ik weet het, maar er zit binnen een belangrijk man en die wil je graag even zien,' repliceerde ze met een glimlach.

Even wierp hij nog een blik op zijn onafgewerkt vogelhuisje en volgde toen zijn moeder mee naar binnen.

Toen hij binnenkwam keek hij schuchter even op naar de vreemde man die aan de keukentafel zat. Aanmoedigend duwde zijn moeder hem richting de tafel en schonk vervolgens voor haar zoontje ook een kopje thee in.

Albus Perkamentus keek met twinkelogen naar het tenger uitziende jongetje tegenover hem en stak vervolgens zijn hand uit.

'Hallo, ik ben Albus Perkamentus. Ik ben je nieuwe schoolhoofd voor volgend jaar.'


End file.
